Many user devices, such as smartphones or tablets, have the ability to wirelessly connect to a network, permitting users to physically move while staying connected. In order to stay connected, the user devices may enter and exit the range of individual WiFi access points. As the user device transitions between access points, it may need to perform scanning and signaling to select, authenticate, and associate itself with the new WiFi access points, which may have an adverse effect on performance and connectivity. For example, the user device may initiate authentication every time the user of the user device connects to a new access point. Such authentication requires time for connection with or transitioning between access points, which may impact the end-user experience, particularly in the case of real-time applications such as voice and video conferencing.